


on top of me

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon, hyejoo as their kid, i think it's cute, it's basically just fluff, jeonghyo is barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: i am actually considering to write a whole ass story with this one and not just a one shot tbh
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	on top of me

Sunday has always been a family day for everyone, including Mina and Nayeon's home. Unfortunately, Nayeon has to go out for a few hours because they need her at work. Waking up with no one beside her, Mina stretched her body and laid down for a few more minutes, before settling with going to their daughter's room to wake her up.

"Hyejoo, baby, wake up" 

"Hyejoo, wake up" Mina tried to wake her up by tapping at her daughter's cheeks lightly

"Instead of nutella pancakes, I think i'll settle with vegetables, lots of them" Mina tried again and she saw Hyejoo peeking at her face to see if she was serious

"Here comes the tickle monster" Mina giggled

And just like how Nayeon would stand up and run, their daughter also did the same thing

Hyejoo resembles Nayeon in so many ways that sometimes it would make Mina all pouty, thinking that maybe because Hyejoo likes Nayeon more to do the same thing, but she realized that Hyejoo picked up on it because the things Nayeon do is just so impossible to miss

Just like right now, how their little girl immediately stood up and ran, yelling "No, I don't like it!!"

Mina can't help but to chuckle to herself and follow her daughter,

"Mama, i got up!" Hyejoo yelled as she doesn't see her mother behind her yet

"Hmm, but does that mean you deserve nutella pancakes?" Mina put on a thinking facs with her hand on her chin, tapping her foot to make it more realistic to the 8 year old

"I'll tell mommy you're being mean again!" their daughter huffed and Mina couldn't believe that she was hearing this blasphemy from her own blood and flesh,

"No, i'll TELL mommy you're being mean" Mina emphasizes, and good God, she knows this banter would last for an hour, hyejoo might have got Nayeon's ticks and all but she got Mina's stubbornness, this is gonna be a long day Mina thinks and it's not even afternoon yet

"who's being mean to who now?" a voice says

"Mommy!" Hyejoo ran as she embraced her other Mom

"You're home early" Mina says before she went for a kiss

"The client actually cancelled so I went home to spend time with my two favorite girls" Nayeon grins as she place a kiss on Mina's forehead

"Hmm but who's your more favorite?" Hyejoo asks as she crosses her arm, Nayeon leans down to whisper something on her daughter's ear and patted her head before Hyejoo skips down to the kitchen giggling, nodding to herself

"What was that?" Mina asks,  
"It's a secret, sorry" Nayeon says while zipping her mouth

"I'll give you a kiss if you tell me" Mina bargains  
Nayeon gasps with her hand on her chest, staring at Mina wide eyed

"Mrs. Im! you made me have goosebumps on my arm, i'm not that kind of woman. I don't kiss and tell" Nayeon exclaims dramatically and Mina could only shake her head at her wife's silliness 

"Fine fine, Mrs. Lawyer" Mina dismisses while going to the kitchen making sure her daughter hasn't made a mess on the kitchen, 

"A walking tornado just like her mother" Mina thought to herself while smiling

**

It was 8 in the morning and Mina hasn't even sip on her new coffee she bought right in front of the university, being a college student and having no caffeine on the body makes everything 2x worse, actually having an eight am class IS the worst, but having a paper plane flew on your cheek is absolutely worse than the worst for a sophomore college student Myoui Mina.

She looks to where the paper came from and saw a girl with bunny teeth who is trying to hide herself but really isn't, unbefuckinglievable Im Nayeon

She decided to stand up and walk towards the said girl and can actually hear what their talking about, unknown to Mina's presence

"Dude, you fucking hit her, I said fly it on Jihyo's desk not on Ms. Always on top of the class Myoui's cheek, fucking dumbass" Yoo Jeongyeon whispers to her bestfriend

It is true that Mina is always on top but right now she doesn't even care 

"I wish she was on top of me too" Nayeon sighs, still unaware that Mina is actually in front of them already

"I can guarantee you that I won't be on top of you anytime soon, and try not to i don't know fly a fucking paper plane in a room next time, also Jeongyeon, please just ask Jihyo out like a normal would, not with a paper plane with Nayeon throwing it" Mina sighs at the end looking at Nayeon who looks determined at the time, if Mina was lying, she'd say it didn't scare her seeing Nayeon's face like that, because once she decides on something that's just how it is.

**

"What are you thinking about?" Nayeon asks her wife from behind while rubbing her back

"Just you and your annoying ass since college" Mina answers whike smiling lovingly at Nayeon

"Well I atleast can prove that I got you on top of me 2 weeks after that, or should I say I got under you? What do you think?" Nayeon whispers hugging Mina tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually considering to write a whole ass story with this one and not just a one shot tbh


End file.
